Season Six, Episode 'One-Shot'
by Ikedawg43
Summary: The perfect way to kick off the season six we'll never get: Cyborg investigates an intruder alarm, only to find something truly horrifying on the roof. Meanwhile, by complete accident, the alarm also helps Robin catch another intruder who had a 'foolproof' plan that didn't account for someone else tripping a silent alarm. BBRae, mentioned RobStar. Utter pandemonium :D


Season Six, Episode One: Intruders

Author's Note: So this is a one-shot. I'll let that be known off the bat. I already have a Teen Titans story going along with a 100k+ How To Train Your Dragon story, so I'm not looking to extend this. Anyway, I got this story from Teen Titans Go! Of course, it was the "Rocks and Water" episode that jump started this. And before any of you put-down TTG, just remember that it's meant to reintroduce the characters (alongside the actual reruns of TT). With that said, the show is hilarious because it is _literally_ making fun of us obsessed fans. It's really funny, over-the-top but not too much, and made BBRae Canon. What's not to like?

Basically, this is a one-shot of the first episode for the hypothetical season six I want to see. After watching "Rocks and Water" (and forcing one of my friends to watch it; he still cringes to think of it) I came up with this idea. This would absolutely make my world if they made a season six and opened like this. Before you read it, remember the structure of the old episodes: Main plot, goofy subplot, serious subplot. If they all combined into one ("Fear Itself" is a good example) then great. Also, they won't usually be an established POV, since episodes didn't have those very often.

One-Shot: Begin

An alarm triggered late one night in the Titans Tower. This was no normal crime alarm; this was an _intruder_ alert and all of the Titans were scrambling to see what was going on.

After making full rounds and finding nothing, Cyborg and Robin headed to the main control to shut off the alarm.

"That's the third false alarm in a row." Robin commented. The leader did enjoy all the extra emergency training the false alarms brought, but there was a point where even _he _needed to sleep.

"Yea, yea. I blame the freak weather; my body was built to stop any army that Slade could throw at us, not all this _snow_!"

Yes, snow! For some reason, global warming decided to dump snow in Jump City, for only the seventh time in the city's history. It was only about two inches, but it stayed frozen and never melted.

"Did the roof alarm trigger the alert again?" Robin asked.

"Yup. All three nights that's caused this. I say we just disable it until this stupid powder leaves." Cyborg replied with a whine.

Robin thought it over, still not fully okay with the idea of turning an alarm off.

"Make it silent. If the alarm goes off again, I want the alert to go straight to your and my communicators, and no one else. Maybe the Tower alarms give whatever it is a chance to leave."

Cyborg gave Robin a nod, and had already gotten waist deep in reprogramming the alarm. Robin flipped open his communicator and sent out an 'all clear.'

"_Titans, false alarm again. I'm deactivating the faulty alarm until we can find out what's wrong."_

There was an audible groan from the other three Titans, who were all disappointed that they were losing precious sleep at 2am for nothing.

"So, do you really think someone's trying to break in _every_ night?" Cyborg asked.

Robin made his scrunched-mask look, the one that shows how much he was thinking his plan through.

"I don't know, but I'm not a big fan of letting my guard down. Especially not when we live in the most obvious location of any superhero _ever_."

"Eh, I don't know…The Justice League's space tower is pretty obvious." Cyborg replied, somewhat unsure.

"We live in a giant 'T' in the middle of the bay area. We make the paper at least once a week. We made our home _where an alien ship once dropped a pod that projected for the entire city._ It's obvious."

"Whatever man. I'm done here. See you tomorrow night, I guess?"

Robin nodded, and they both headed for bed.

THE NEXT NIGHT: 0241 HOURS. A SILENT ALARM WAKES ROBIN AND CYBORG.

Almost as soon as their communicators beeped, Robin and Cyborg had met up in the hallway. Neither had slept well, both anticipating a call that had just come in. Robin gave Cyborg a 'be quiet' symbol, and Cyborg nodded.

"Alarm came from the roof. Are we headed there?" Cyborg asked.

"No, you go. I've got a hunch about something, and it's telling me to clear the sensitive files and data servers. If this is a break-in, it doesn't seem like a smash and grab."

Cyborg nodded, and the two went separate ways. Cyborg took the stair to the roof to be quiet, and Robin took the stairs down to the basement where all secured files and servers were stored.

As they split up, they do a final check of their communicators, should something happen. It is 0245 hours.

Cyborg slowly opens the access hatch to the roof. There is a large air-duct box blocking most his view, but it also allows him to get out of the hatch without being seen by half of the roof.

He leans against the box, and freezes as he hears voices.

"I have to admit, it was pretty clever. Tripping the alarm until they turned it off, just so we won't be interrupted." A voice from just the other side of the box rang. It sounded familiar, but Cyborgs blood had begun pumping and he didn't have time to place it.

_Alright, whoever it is thinks they're not gonna be caught. I've got the upper hand, just rush'em and watch them fall!_

Cyborg switched his arm into a plasma cannon, and vaulted over the box.

"Alright, I've got you now—OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Cyborg finished in a shriek only used for the most surprising, disgusting, and repulsive events. He's lucky he didn't die of shock on the spot.

He's not the only one, either. Where he had thought intruders would be, stood Beast Boy and Raven, who were literally half an inch away from kissing before Cyborg got the drop on them. Not only did Cyborg go hysterical, but so did Beast Boy and Raven. The couple were already nervous given that they were sneaking around, so their reactions are all the more extreme because of it. Beast Boy morphs into a green housecat and goes ballistic, with fur and claws exploding everywhere and what sounded like a demonic 'meow' even more frightening then the old Tom and Jerry cartoons (when Tom's tailed was stepped on). To add to a very surprised cat and shrieking (like a girl) Cyborg, Raven's powers fluxed like never before. The only thing around to latch on to was the inch of snow, so _all_ of the snow exploded, cascading white absolutely everywhere. Raven's cloak was literally launched off of her backwards, and her hair stood up so straight it would give the Joker nightmares.

Suffice to say, it would be _impossible _for these three to overreact anymore. They literally cannot be scared worse than this.

And naturally, their first fright was the surprise. Now, they all flinched and started a _second_ and _third _round of screams once they noticed what everyone else did. Cyborg shrieked again when BB went kitty-cat-crazy, and shrieked even more when he saw Raven's hair. In such a manner, everyone was scared by everyone, and it was pure _fright_ for 45 solid seconds.

As the snow kicked up by Raven's _massive _power surge died down, Cyborg regained his composure. He had intended to come out here and catch a bad guy: now he was catching _two_ sinister fiends. If he hadn't recovered before Raven, then it's possible that she may have moved to live in another dimension, or under a rock, but Cyborg picked both of them up by their collars.

"ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU WANT'S TO TELL ME WHAT IN _THE _HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Cyborg yelled, in a distraught and furious manner.

Raven, who didn't have a coat, visibly shrank as Timid took over. If Raven did have her coat, she might have absorbed into the fabric. Right now, she looked guiltier than a child who had been caught in the worst kiddie-crime imaginable. Beast Boy looked better, but not by much.

Before either of the now-discovered couple could even begin to process what was going on, Cyborg continued on his rant. He stood the two up in front of him, and they looked two feet tall next to an angry Cyborg.

"I'VE BEEN UP THE PAST THREE NIGHTS BECAUSE YOU TWO WANT TO COME UP HERE AND…**UGH**, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT! ROB AND STAR ARE BAD ENOUGH, I DON'T NEED EVEN MORE PEOPLE DESACRATING MY BEAUTIFUL TOWER! GO SPIT-SWAP IN AT THE HIVE'S BASE OR SOMETHING! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP AT NIGHT KNOWING WHAT COULD BE GOING ON UP HERE! UGH, JUST THINKING ABOUT IT MAKES MY SKIN CRAWL! HECK, EVEN MY TECH IS CRAWLING! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES!?"

Beast Boy truly looked like a guilty child, with his hands behind his back and his feet shuffling. At some point, Raven had summoned her cloak, and Cyborg didn't even notice. She didn't wear her hood, but she did seem frightened to death. There may not even be enough words to express the pandemonium Raven felt during the 45 seconds of hell: being an empath means she literally felt _all_ of their feelings at once. It's a miracle she's still standing.

Beast Boy and Raven snuck a glance to each other, then looked guiltier for even doing so.

"Uh, could you maybe please not tell?" Beast Boy croaked out.

"WHAT, AND KEEP THIS A SECRET?! Wait a minute, I _like _that idea. Knowing your deepest secret, holding it over your heads! Hmm…."

Cyborg flipped open his communicator, but right as he went to call out to Robin, Robin called to him.

"_Cyborg, all clear! I found the intruder; I've got him subdued as we speak."_

"_Yea, I got them Robin—wait, you what?"_

EARLIER, AT 0245 HOURS (WITH ROBIN THIS TIME).

Robin quietly snuck down to the basement. He avoided all normal routes, instead opting to slide down the elevator shafts. Once in the basement, Robin noted how _dark _it was. It took his eyes a few moments to adjust, but in that time he heard a voice from almost right in front of him.

"Hehehe. They all said it couldn't be done; sneaking into the Titan's Tower and hacking their servers! Well, this'll show them! Three months of perfect planning, and a tunnel that goes under the whole bay. They'll never find out anything!" It was Gizmo, and he was already chucking to himself about his success. Apparently, there was an intruder.

"Find out what?" Robin asked right in Gizmo's ear. Much like how Beast Boy turned into a frantic cat, so too did Gizmo go ballistic. His short body and green suit made it almost identical to how BB reacted, except Gizmo was tied up by Robin before he ever figured out what was going on.

"SLIPPERY FUDGEBUCKETS! HOW THE DEVIL DID YOU FIND ME! IT WAS PERFECT! THERE'S NO WAY I MESSED UP!" Gizmo yelled while tied up in a rope. His reaction only lasted 20 second, but it was more than enough to bring a big smile to Robin's face.

"I guess you should have planned longer…" Robin said with an obvious smirk. He flipped open his communicator, and sent Cyborg an all-clear.

"_Cyborg, all clear! I found the intruder; I've got him subdued as we speak."_

"_Yea, I got them Robin—wait, you what?"_

"_Yea, found Gizmo prying around down here. You wouldn't have believed the reaction he had! He may even need new pants! I'll see you at breakfast; I'll put Gizmo in a holding cell for the night."_

"_Aww. That means we have to feed him breakfast, doesn't it?"_

"_It would only be humane, Cy. See you later."_

LATER THAN MORNING, 0906 HOURS (AKA 'BREAKFAST')

Starfire had a wonderful night's sleep. No alarms meant that she could sleep in and make up on the sleep lost for the last few nights.

As Star made her way through the kitchen door, she looked around to a shocking sight.

On the far left, at the end of the table Raven sat, drinking tea. She had bags under her eyes, and looked like she was ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

At the other end of the table sat Cyborg and Beast Boy, both with bags under their eyes as well. Cyborg had a most mischievous grin directed at Beast Boy, and said changeling looked extremely nervous and apologetic.

_It seems odd_, thought Starfire, _that friend Raven is keeping her distance from friends Cyborg and Beast Boy_.

In between Cyborg and Raven sat Robin and…Gizmo? Indeed, Gizmo was sitting, tied up in rope and complaining about some sort of failed plan. Robin sat next to him, sipping a coffee and enjoying every word Gizmo breathed with a satisfied smirk. Both Robin and Gizmo had bags under their eyes.

It was as if everyone had had an interesting night, and Starfire was utterly lost.

"Friends, please, did I…miss some earth holiday last night?"

LATER THAT DAY, AT THE JUSTICE LEAGUE

When I got Robin's call to help back-up monitor security, I had no clue that it was going to be all this. A security camera on the roof had picked up video and audio from an event that had transpired between the changeling, Raven, and Cyborg. Despite the fact that I _am_ the considered the most feared man alive (I kept telling everyone that bats were scary), I fell out of my chair laughing. I sent a copy of the video to a few members of the League, and before I knew it, there was a YouTube video entitled "Our FEARLESS Heroes" that had gained 42 million views in 24 hours. Comedy gold, if I ever saw it.


End file.
